The invention relates to a method for operating a power generating device and to a power generating device.
It is known that lean-burn gas motors having output powers in the range of above 400 kW have a slow-acting load alteration response in comparison with diesel motors in this power range. However, gas motors have a better emission behaviour in comparison with diesel motors. Furthermore, gas motors can be operated using waste gases or unrefined gases that result during the extraction of natural gas and/or petroleum.
It is also known that these lean-burn gas motors can be operated in a low partial-load range only for short periods of time. Furthermore, manufacturer instructions regarding the start-up and turn-off behaviour of the lean-burn gas motor have to be respected.
DE 10 2006 037 649 A1 discloses, for example, a gas motor having improved non-steady behaviour. Upstream of a turbine of an exhaust gas turbocharger, an additional fuel injection valve is arranged in the exhaust gas line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,098 B2 discloses a generator system having a gas turbine, a generator driven by the gas turbine, and an energy accumulator, in which system the generator is operated as a motor in order to accelerate the gas turbine.